


Delicate

by nioka



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nioka/pseuds/nioka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This doesn't feel like a 'mess,' it feels more like a miracle in disguise, although he couldn't imagine those words coming from his lips. No way, that's much too embarrassing. Instead, what he says is actually much worse, and god, he feels so stupid for it, but it's out in the open and there's no taking it back now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

> There's touching and all of that stuff, but it isn't explicit. Mostly kissing. To be honest, this was really rushed because I just wanted to publish something for everyone to read.. Haha, I'm sorry.. It could be crap.

It feels so wrong. Or does it? He’s not sure anymore. The definition of ‘wrong’ and ‘right’ seemed to have left him hours ago when he was first getting himself into this mess, if that’s even what it could be called. No, that’s wrong, he’s screwing up yet another definition.

This doesn’t  _feel_  like a ‘mess,’ it feels more like a miracle in disguise, although he couldn’t imagine those words coming from  _his_  lips. No way, that’s much too embarrassing. Instead, what he says is actually much worse, and god, he feels so stupid for it, but it’s out in the open and there’s no taking it back now.

“I love you.”

There’s a pause in the taller (only by an  _inch_ , he would point out) boy’s fumbling (sheesh, he’s not any more experienced than you, is he?), and immediately, Hajime sucks in a sharp breath. No, he shouldn’t have said that, it’s too much. Isn’t it? 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, oh god, I’m sorr—”

He was so sure that he had messed up, but apparently he hadn’t, because instead of moving away completely, the fellow student only seemed to shift up. Suddenly, Hajime’s lap is occupied, a blush covering his cheeks and ears and, god, it’s only more embarrassing because they had ditched pants such a long time ago (in reality, it hadn’t been that long at all, but it felt like more time). At least he isn’t fully naked or anything, but it’s still not much help, as the fabric of his boxers are thin and.. well, Nagito’s aren’t any better.

Ignoring that, however, he focuses on what comes next— an inevitable kiss that he had no intention of avoiding in the first place. In fact, as it happens, Hajime even moves one hand up to thread his fingers through Nagito’s hair and, as the other boy’s legs tighten around him, he places his other hand on his upper thigh, pushing up the fabric of his underwear. He feels so perverted (honestly!), but the kiss overtakes any of those feelings way too quickly for him to bat an eye at them.

It’s nice and it feels innocent, despite what they had been intending to do in the first place, and he likes it a lot— it’s not like the kiss is extremely talented or anything, so maybe it’s Nagito that Hajime likes a lot? The question’s pretty silly, considering the words that had already come out of his mouth, but one could never be too sure, could they?

It doesn’t last as long as Hajime thinks it does, but that doesn’t matter, because soon enough, his lips are meeting other things— a cheek, a forehead, eyelids that close in response to the movements (that’s his favorite, he thinks— he can feel Nagito’s eyelashes tickle him and it reminds him of how delicate the other boy is, how much he might actually  _need_ someone like Hajime), a part of the light haired boy’s chin, and then back to his lips finally, where he goes back to finish the too short kiss.

At every single one of the presses, Nagito would arch his back just the slightest bit before settling, and then arching again as the next one came. Towards the end, he was up against Hajime, but the teenager didn’t mind— in fact, he rather likes having Nagito so close, and as the hand on his thigh shifts even higher, over the fabric this time, his other hand removes itself from Nagito’s hair. He feels along his back, along his spine, where it seems as if he could count every ridge if he wants to— Nagito is so small (or maybe that’s not the right word) that Hajime just wants to make him lay in bed while he makes poor attempts are nourishing meals for him and he’s never felt that way about anyone else, so it’s pretty amazing— and he does, mentally reminding himself that this is the boy he claimed to love just before.

He gets caught up in these thoughts pretty easily, but they’re cut off by the sound of the other boy’s voice and the breaking of their kiss (it’s a shame, really, since he was beginning to get into it), but he tries not to mind too much that his focus was broken. Instead, he leans back, dropping his hand lower down Nagito’s back, to get a good look at the other teenager.

Ah, so Hajime isn’t the only one who’s blushing. He notices that right off the bat, but it’s different on Nagito. It’s prettier and he likes it, and he adds that to his list of reasons to love Nagito (maybe physical features really shouldn’t count, but saying that isn’t fair in Hajime’s mind because he wants to love every bit of the other boy, he wants to learn to love everything about him, and this includes how he looks). 

He’s drifting off in his thoughts again and, with a sheepish laugh, Hajime realizes that he hadn’t even heard what Nagito said in the first place. “I’m sorry, can you repeat that?” His voice doesn’t even sound right. It sounds somewhat nervous and forced, even though he doesn’t feel like the latter at all. It’s weird how someone can accidentally convey the wrong emotion, but maybe it’s simply because he had been thinking so much before. Actually speaking feels awkward now.

Hajime can tell that Nagito’s nervous about repeating it, if only because he bites his lip for a mere second (a mere second that’s long enough for Hajime to tell how pretty it looks and, god, it feels weird to use that word on a boy again, but no other word suits), and he feels bad. Ah, he should have listened the first time, shouldn’t he? Suddenly, he regrets being so blunt with Nagito in the past (although he had definitely softened up for a while now), but that was the past and the past couldn’t be changed. So, clearing his voice, he raises his hand from where he had been playing with Nagito’s boxers’ fabric, replacing it somewhere near his shoulder. “It’s okay. You can say it.” He sounds stupid, doesn’t he? This isn’t some romance film. “…If you want to, that is. Or whatever.”

The last part seems to lighten up the situation somehow (maybe Nagito secretly enjoys his awkwardness— the thought’s mortifying) and Hajime’s grateful for that. In fact, he hardly keeps himself from letting out a sigh of relief as Nagito goes ahead.

“Aha,” okay, that isn’t much, but he’s continuing, “I was.. I was going to say that I’m sort of sleepy, but if Hinata-kun wants to keep going..” Of course he would keep on if Hajime wants to— it makes him feel bad, really, because he shouldn’t have this sort of control— yet he shakes his head, dropping both of his hands this time. When he positions them again, he places them both on Nagito’s arms gently as he leans back, and soon he’s stretching out with the other boy on top of him, his feet dangling off of the edge of the bed.

“Let’s sleep, then.” Hajime doesn’t know if he’s actually tired, but looking at Nagito’s surprised expression as he has to shift to get comfortable on top of him, well, he supposes that he can make himself sleep if it pleases  the other teenager. It can’t hurt to do what Nagito wants to do, after all, and so as he decides to pursue that path, he soon finds himself actually yawning. He’s sure that’s only from seeing Nagito’s half lidded eyes, however— they say that sleepiness can be contagious.

As an after thought, he blinks, the embarrassment reappearing as he reconsiders his actions. Nagito still looks surprised, after all, so maybe he had done something stupid. “You can… move, if you want to.” Right, he probably should have made that clear earlier, but he hadn’t been thinking.

“Oh.” It’s kind of cute how he even seems surprised at Hajime’s voice and it’s.. well, certainly unusual. Nagito is the one that usually surprises the shorter (once again, by an inch) boy, so it feels nice to be on the other side for once. “Oh. Well, this is alright.” Hajime hopes that’s not a lie, but from the smile that soon appears on Nagito’s lips, he forces himself to assume it isn’t.

Soon enough, he’s on the surprised side again as Nagito actually lays his head on Hajime’s chest (he briefly wonders if Nagito had an internal conflict about doing so— maybe that’s why the touch feels so hesitant and it wouldn’t be surprising). “Ah,” he breathes, but Nagito doesn’t look up at him— maybe he’s too nervous— so he places his hand on the back of Nagito’s head instead, playing with his hair instinctively. It’s nice, he thinks, and he likes the feeling of it between his fingers. If he has his way, he won’t have to move for a while.

And it seems that, for once, luck is in his favor, because after this while passes with no movement from Nagito, he finally notices that the Super High School Level Luck student had fallen asleep. So that was why it had become so quiet without any chattering from Nagito. Then again, Hajime should have picked up on his breathing, but… he isn’t that observant all of the time.

The sound of Nagito’s breathing becomes soothing eventually because, before long, Hajime finds himself feeling actually sleepy. If he just closes his eyes, then he could be off to his own dreamland, praying that this wouldn’t be one of those weird dreams where everything was too real and yet way too fake in the end for his tastes. Yeah, if he really is lucky, then he’ll be able to fall asleep now in peace, waking up to the same boy  he had said he loved earlier, but luck never seems to be on his side.

It’s an uneasy, paranoid trip to sleep as Hajime finally closes his eyes and eventually, eventually drifts off, but it does overtake him, his thoughts coming to a complete stop for the first time that whole night.


End file.
